Sweet Injustice
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Especial de San Valentín! Kurogane odia el 14 de febrero porque Fye lo obliga a comer dulces. Y él odia los dulces. Aunque no todos. OneShot, KuroFye, Shonen Ai. Dedicado a Nayato-chan, Eclipse-san y Petunia-sama! Mi primer KuroFye! x3


Wuoooooaaaa~! Hola! Hime-chan al ataque! Esta vez con mi ¡Primer fic KuroFye! ¡Qué emoción! Y me demoré sólo cuatro horas en terminarlo! x3 Dedicado especialmente a Nayato one-chan! Que es un encanto y la adoro! A Eclipse-san, que también es adorable, y a Petula Petunia-sama, que admiro muchísimo y cuyos fics me matan de la risa xD

Especial de San Valentín! Feliz Día del Amor, de la Amistad y del Amor amistoso y la Amistad amorosa y todas esas cursilerías xDD

OneShot, KuroganexFye, Shonen Ai

"Sweet Injustice"

Kurogane se levantó ese día, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el calendario. Fuck. Era 14 de febrero. Día de San Valentín. Día oficial de Joder a Kurogane con Cosas Cursis.

Se vistió con desgana, notando un olor dulzón que provenía de la cocina. Oh sí. A esa hora Fye ya debería estar preparando sus dulces, esos empalagosos y chocolatosos dulces que luego el TENDRIA que comer.

Evaluó sus posibilidades de escape. La única salida, considerando que el saltar por una ventana de un quinto piso es considerado suicidio, era el pasillo. El pasillo que (in)convenientemente, desembocaba en la agradable cocina. Kurogane se preguntó, una vez más, si Fye había considerado todo eso al elegir el departamento. Era una maquinación absurdamente perversa, astutamente innecesaria, totalmente… _"Fyesca". _Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Quizás cuantas otras cosas habría evaluado (y planeado) el rubio. Mejor ni pensarlo.

Como siempre, acabó resignándose. Todos los años era lo mismo.

_Cuatro años antes._

"_ Kuroriiin! Abre la boca! –decía un divertido Fye sosteniendo un tenedor con un trozo de pastel.

_ No!

_ Anda, Kuro-wanko! ¡Si está bueno!

_ ¡Que no! –replicó el moreno, volteando hacia otro lado. Unos minutos de silencio mientras Kurogane se perdía en sus pensamientos. La voz lastimera del rubio lo trajo de vuelta.

_Kuro-kuro… -susurró suavemente, tocándole el hombro. Kurogane se volteó abriendo la boca para hablar y….

¡Zas!

_ ¡Buen chico! ¿Verdad que está bueno? –sonreía ampliamente Fye, palmeándole la cabeza.

_ ¡Idio- gmmgmg!

_ No se habla con la boca llena. –lo regaño, metiéndole otro trozo de pastel en la boca."

_Tres años antes_

"_ ¡Anda Kuromi! ¡Sólo pruébalo!

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Te juro que esta vez no le he puesto nada! Los afrodisíacos subieron de precio. –agregó con una mueca triste.

_ ¡He dicho que no!

Fye bajó la mirada, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos. Kurogane (cuya voz de la experiencia le había aconsejado no voltearse) lo miró dudoso unos segundos. ¿Estaría actuando? Decidió dejarlo por un rato, pero Fye permaneció ahí, en silencio.

Cinco minutos después, se le acabó la paciencia. Con un suspiro se acercó y lo miró, inclinándose.

_ ¿Fye?

Silencio.

_ Oye, Fye.

Más silencio.

Kurogane sintió las venitas hincharse en su frente. Se acercó más al rubio, pero éste sólo agachó más la cabeza, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Y luego sollozó. Kurogane no aguantó más.

_ ¡ ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo comeré, joder! –exclamó el moreno tomando el chocolate y llevándoselo a la boca. - ¡¿Contento?

Fye levantó el rostro sonriendo y se lanzó a su cuello.

_ ¡Gracias, Kuro-tan!

_ ¡¿Y tú no estabas llorando?"

_Dos años antes_.

" 'Esta vez sí' se dijo Kurogane. 'Esta vez no me hará comerlos, ¡No lo logrará!'

_ ¡Hey, Kuro-chan!

_ ¿Qu-...

Fye sonrió, con un extremo del pastelillo en su boca, mientras el otro era mordido por Kurogane.

_ ¿Qué tal está?

'¡Voy a matarlo!' "

_Un año antes._

"Kurogane se había quedado en cama. No pensaba levantarse, oh no. No volvería a caer en alguna de las estúpidas jugarretas del rubio que siempre terminaban con él comiendo sus creaciones.

_ Kuro-sama… ¿No te levantarás?

_ No. –gruño por debajo de las sábanas.

_ Pero ya hice el desayuno…

_ No tengo hambre.

Escuchó los pasos de Fye alejarse de la habitación, y suspiró. ¡Pero por esta vez había vencido!

O eso creía hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio llamándolo desde la cocina.

_ ¡Kuro-kuro! ¡Ayuda!

_ ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¡Esta vez no voy a caer!

_ ¡No, en serio! ¡Ayuda!

Kurogane resopló, poniéndose de pie. Cuidadosamente camino por el pasillo, refunfuñando por lo bajo, hasta que la imagen que vio en la cocina lo hizo perder el hilo de todo pensamiento.

Fye se hallaba reclinado sobre la mesa, vestido sólo con su ropa interior y la camisa abierta, caída por los hombros, y manchado provocativamente de chocolate y crema. Sus esbeltas piernas se encontraban abiertas hacia Kurogane y tenía un encantador sonrojo en el rostro cubierto de dulce.

Kurogane se quedó sin habla.

_ Kuroriiin…. –jadeó la lasciva voz de Fye. – Me manché. Ayúdame a limpiarme… "

Kurogane suspiró. ¿Cómo había caído tantas veces? Aunque había que reconocer que lo último fue un golpe bajo.

Terminó de colocarse la camisa y se dirigió, resignado, hacia la cocina. Fye se encontraba de espaldas a él, ocupado en servir una taza de café que luego dejo sobre la mesa. LA mesa. Kurogane sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de la mente lo que había sucedido en la pulcra mesa en donde comía.

_ Buenos Días, Kuro-wan wan

Kurogane gruño por el apodo.

_ Buenos días. –respondió sentándose frente a su taza de café. Fye terminó de acomodar las cosas del desayuno, y luego se sentó a su lado sonriente a beber su leche chocolatada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras Kurogane lo miraba de reojo preguntándose que planeaba esta vez.

_ Nee, Kuro-sama…

Ahí estaba. ¡Era el momento del ataque!

Pero, para la sorpresa de Fye, Kurogane se volteó tranquilamente hacia él, con la boca abierta. Sus azules ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos, antes de que sonriera enternecido por el gesto.

Kurogane esperaba pacientemente, pero, para su sorpresa, lo que se posó en su boca no fue un dulce, si no los labios de Fye. Al instante le correspondió. Lo cogió por la nuca, acercándolo para profundizar el beso, mientras Fye cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba levemente. Después de unos instantes, Fye se separó un momento, para luego volver a besarlo y traspasarle un pequeño chocolatito.

_ Feliz San Valentín, Kuro-wanko. –le sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

Kurogane sólo tragó el chocolate, sin decir nada, y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el único dulce que nunca sería capaz de rechazar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso es todo! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. A mí me gusto x3 Pero eso no es lo importante xD Muchisimas gracias por leer! Besos a tods! Pasenlo bien, y, como dice Nayato-chan, ¡Coman rico! X3 Bye-kyu~!


End file.
